A New Beginning
by Vault Of Fanfiction
Summary: The year is almost over, and Nate is thinking about his past. Is he ready to let go of it and move forward?


What had been a beautiful day, had already started to turn into a breathtaking evening. Christmas, which I hadn't really been longing for, was almost over, and the new year waited right around the corner. I stood next to a window and looked outside. I had some trouble to see anything, for it was already pretty dark out. And as I looked slightly upwards, I saw the countless stars that had already lit up the sky. I heard noises from the kitchen and I knew that Elena was there, doing some of her chores. All that made me feel so peaceful, but still, as I looked at the starry sky, I couldn't help but in my mind return years back in time. Back to the time when I had been five years old and didn't have any real knowledge of the world. All that would come to me a lot later. I soon opened the front door, still deep in my thoughts, and walked outside, into the cold winter night. I had stopped waiting for Christmas many years ago, and there was a good reason for it, despite Christmas usually being one the year's highlights for children. Though, in our family, things had been a little different. Instead of feeling good, slight shivers of excitement the only thing I remembered, was fear. And all that because of my father. Despite getting presents I often had received beating. So it really wasn't a miracle why I didn't really feel fond of Christmas.

I stopped walking and leaned against the white fence of our porch. Fortunately I soon got pulled out of my thoughts before I could sink any deeper in. I heard the door open behind me, and then saw Elena walk right next to me, soon also stopping and slightly leaning against my side.

\- I thought I heard the door both open and close.. what are you doing here, Nate?

she asked as she wrapped her arms around her. I shrugged as I gave her a quick glance.

\- I don't know.. guess I just needed some time to think..

I finally replied, and Elena nodded. I didn't explain that much, but she still knew exactly what I meant. As the time went on, she had learned to know me very well, just as I had learned to know her. We often agreed on certain things, even when a third party had openly disagreed and thought we were properly crazy. I didn't take much for us to understand each other.

\- You're thinking about your childhood again, aren't you?

she still proceeded to ask, and now it was my turn to nod.

\- All that just comes back to me on certain times.. Christmas is one of those times. It really isn't my favorite time of year, as you know..

Elena nodded yet again, looking very understanding, but then soon took me by the arm. And after seeing how she looked at me, I already knew that she had some wise, maybe even heavy things to say.

\- Come on, Nate. Let's go back inside,

she said first and turned around in order to return back inside, next to the warmth of the fireplace. I soon followed her, because I had also started to feel a little cold, even after only a couple of minutes.

After I had gotten back inside, I walked to the couch and sat down next to Elena. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, like I often did everytime we sat this close to each other.

\- Nate,

Elena then started.

\- I know that you think about these things very often, and I understand that it's not easy to let them go, not after all what you've been through. But you can never fully live if you can't leave your past behind you. You're not what has happened to you. Nate, you're what you choose to become. And more importantly, you're not your father, we both know that. You're Nate,

she wisely said. I couldn't do anything but just listen, knowing how true all that was.

\- Tell me, just how do you always know what to say..

I finally sighed. Elena gave me a small smile and then curled more tightly against my side. She clearly found that spot very comfortable to be in. Elena's other hand slowly snuck up to my neck and started gently stroking my short hair, letting her fingers slowly wander among them.

\- This is a new start, Nate,

she continued on after the both of us had thought about our own things for a very short while.

\- A new start for both me and you.. a new start for US. We won't repeat the mistakes we've done in the past. Together we can do things right, create our future just like we want it to be. I know it,

she continued on without taking a breath, and somehow she managed to sound so convincing that she left me gasping for air. Elena really was one incredible woman, and I felt that nearly every day I found one new reason for why I loved her so much.

\- The change for a new year isn't far now, Nate. And as the year turns to a new one, we also will turn a new page in our shared life, right?

she kept going on while I just nodded in agreement. And finally I even managed to say something myself.

\- You're right, Elena.. In fact, you're right very often,

I said and smiled a little, that characteristic glint returning into my eyes.

\- I can't stop thinking about all those adventures that are waiting for us..

I added, and caused Elena to laugh a little. I was pretty sure she had known I would say something like that.

\- Of course, Nate.. Of course. And with you there surely will be more than enough adventures. I can't stop thinking, which uncharted corner of the earth you're going to find next, and what kind of problems you'll be getting yourself into..

she then thought out loud. And that thought was left in the air as we curled up against each other and finally let our lips touch.


End file.
